the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Rycherd Marbrand
Rycherd Marbrand is the Lord of Ashemark in the Westerlands. Biography Rycherd Marbrand was born the second son to Ser Edwyd the Black Marbrand the Heir to Ashemark and Joanna Kenning in 367AC. Never expected to inherit Ashemark, he entered the direct line of succession when his elder brother Eddard died at the age of six. Rycherd and his cousin Hendry grew up together as they were of an age. Both were sent as pages to Casterley Rock at the age of seven. Rycherd's father Ser Edwyd, already ill from a degenerative illness, died three years later leaving Rycherd heir to Ashemark. Just over a year later, Rycherd’s grand-father Lord Edwyn also died (after 50 years as Lord of Ashemark), making the ten year old Rycherd the Lord of Ashemark. Too young to rule and with Rycherd at Casterley Rock, the rule of Ashemark fell to Ser Lann Marbrand the eldest uncle of Rycherd’s still in Westeros. With Hendry staying on as squire to Lord Tyrek, Rycherd was sent home to Ashemark at the age of 14 to be squire to his elder half-brother Ser Trystane Hawthorne, the son of his mother’s first marriage. The same year he accompanied Ser Trystane to put down a small folk rebellion inspired by the actions of his uncle Ser Lann who was ruling in Rycherd’s minority and who indeed called himself Lord of Ashemark. This was Rycherd’s first experience of warfare and his natural leadership first was on display. Two years later in 386, Rycherd, still a squire, joined the host of his liege Lord Lord Tyrek Lannister and participated valiantly in the sieges of Riverrun and Wayfarer’s Rest, where Lord Tyrek knighted Rycherd on the field. Rycherd shortly after celebrated his sixteenth nameday and hence his majority. His uncle Lann still continued to rule. Rycherd answered the call of King Edmund to invade Myr and led a contingent of troops in support, attaching himself to Prince Tristan’s force, as Tristan had married his liege lord’s daughter Lysa Lannister. Upon their arrival at Myr, King Edmund found that the Myrish army was far larger than their own and was intending to sally out of the city. Rycherd, under the command of Prince Tristan was part of the force that marched north, seeking to draw the Myrish defenders out, leaving a smaller siege force under Prince Petyr. The plan failed. Despite Rycherd’s urgings, Prince Tristan left the timing of his march out of the hills, leaving the smaller Westerpsi army to be massacred to the last man, with Prince Petyr amongst the dead. Rycherd fought valiantly in the battle, killing many Myrish soldiers. Rycherd remained loyal to Tristan and saw it as yet another affront to his liege lord Tyrek Lannister when Prince Tristan was disinherited by his father King Edmund. It was then Rycherd prepared to leave the great host – or what remained of it – to return to Westeros. Fortunately for Rycherd, he avoided being charged with treason as King Edmund was forced to accept peace terms from the Triarchy and gave the order for the entire army to do so. Since his return Rycherd has not left the Westerlands and has since enhanced his reputation as a daring leader and excellent horseman and swordfighter whom others would willingly follow into battle. The sight of the Lord of Ashemark on his spirited red courser clad in his burnished bronzed armor with the burning tree of the Marbrands etched upon his breastplate strikes fear into bandit and raiders alike whether from the Iron Islands, Riverlands or Reach. In 390 his uncle Lann Marbrand, who had publicly used the title 'Lord of Ashemark' dies, leaving Rycherd as the undisputed Lord. Timeline • 367 AC - Rycherd is born, the second son of Edwyd ‘the Black’ Marbrand and Joanna Kenning • 371 AC – Rycherd’s six year old elder brother Eddard dies. • 376 AC – Rycherd’s father Ser Edwyd Marbrand the Heir to Ashemark dies, making Rycherd heir to Ashemark • 377 AC – Rycherd’s grandfather Lord Edwyn Marbrand of Ashemark dies. Rycherd succeeds to the title, with his uncle Ser Lann Marbrand regent • 381 AC – Rycherd is squired to his elder half-brother Ser Trystane Hawthorne. He helps put down a smallfolk revolt on the Marbrand lands • 383 AC – Rycherd comes of age on his sixteenth nameday. Joins the siege of Riverrun. Participates in the siege of Wayfarer's Rest, helping take the castle in an assault. Knighted by Lord Tyrek at Wayfarer's Rest. Meets his close friend Ser Robert Vikary. • 384 AC – Attends the wedding of Tristan Baelish and Lysa Lannister. Becomes part of the great Westerosi army that attacks Myr. The Ashemark forces attach themselves to Prince Tristan’s force. • 385 AC – Rycherd is part of the Siege of Myr and returns to Westeros in the wake of King Edmund’s defeat and signing of the Pact. His mother Joanna dies. • 390 AC – Rycherd takes full control as Lord of Ashemark with the death of his uncle Lann Marbrand, who claimed and used the title Lord of Ashemark. Family Tree Rycherd Marbrand is the great-great-grandson of Addam Marbrand Family Tree Supporting Characters Archetypes Ser Jason Marbrand (uncle) – Castellan of Ashemark -- Archetype: Trader Ser Hendry Marbrand (cousin) -- Archetype: Tourney Knight Ser Robert Vikary (close friend and cousin-in-law) – aged 28) - Archetype: Warrior Ser Trystane Hawthorne (elder half-brother) -- Archetype: Executioner Category:Hosue Marbrand